


LISA: The Poetic

by Know_Your_Paradoxes



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, I Call It Poetry; You Call It 'An Assault On Fiction And The Concept of Enjoyable Entertainment', I mean it's not even really poetry it's just kinda... every other line sort of rhymes?, Mutants, Poetry, joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_Your_Paradoxes/pseuds/Know_Your_Paradoxes
Summary: Brad remembers everything, and yet he remembers nothing at all. He is in pain, yet he is joyous.





	LISA: The Poetic

To a buddy that I once knew, lo those many years ago, back when I was human and did human things, like ruin lives and kill.

I am sorry for raising you the way I did. My father was not good to me, and seeing you act the way you did with him was... hard to say the least.

Of course, I am not saying that he didn't deserve what I gave him. That much is certain. He abused me; he abused HER.

And here I was thinking that I was any special -- a modern apocalyptic poster boy of change and dirty magazines.

There is joy and there is Joy. I hope that only the first one crosses your mind at any point.

Do not do what I have done -- my arms are gone, my body is deformed, and I can barely move. I wish that I didn't even have to see.

When you saw me for the last time... you hugged me goodbye. If I could cry anymore; hell, if I could even feel EMOTIONS anymore, I would have cried.

I miss you dearly, and I hope that you aren't seeking vengeance on the world that wronged you -- it wasn't the world that did wrong by you, it was me.

It was always me. I am the reason you turned out this way, so please stop blaming the world around you.

Even though it's full of freak shows and psychos and murderers and rapists, I want you to stop blaming everything else and focus your blame. That's the only way that you can truly be set free.

I used to blame myself for what happened to me as a child, and I understand now that, while I was partially involved, it wasn't just me. I hope you don't blame yourself either.

There's no way that you were to blame for anything at all that happened. It was my fault I treated you the way I did, but in my head, I was just trying to protect you from the obscene.

And now, I can only stare at where you stood, remember you hugging me for the last time, and feel empty, numb, drained of life.

There is joy and there is Joy. I hope that only the first one ever crosses your mind at any point. Please, do not taint yourself with numbness. Stay clean. Please.

You are the only woman left in civilization, and I hope that means that you will do your best and make the most of your life. Only hurt those that need to be hurt -- and by that I mean only hurt those that wrong you.

And don't think that everyone has wronged you. I'm surprised why you chose to hug me instead of leave me for dead. I was certain that you would leave.

But you have a heart underneath all that courage and bone. You're made of iron and steel, but also of gold and ivory. You are everything that's worth fighting for in this world.

I want you to defend yourself, but do not do so to where no one will stand by you. Without the help of my friends, I never would have been able to keep you safe while I still had you. Nor would I have met Terry.

There is joy and there is Joy. I hope that only the first one ever crosses your mind at any point. And if you find someone who means as much to you as Terry once meant to me, you'll be just fine.

I was never a father to you; I was a parasite. I leeched off of you and stole everything good from you to make you into a shell -- quiet, hollow, empty.

There is joy and there is Joy. Do not confuse the two.

One makes you feel beautiful and happy and everything all at once and it's lovely and it hurts and it's confusing and makes you giddy.

The other is nothing at all.


End file.
